tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Malachai Parker
Malachai Parker, bardziej znany jako Kai to mężczyzna, który wraz z Bonnie i Damonem utknął w roku 1994. Jak dowiadujemy się z odcinka Black Hole Sun jest czarownikiem bez mocy (według jego rodziny abominacją), który zabił czworo swojego rodzeństwa, oszczędzając swoją siostrę bliźniaczkę, Jo. Za karę jego Sabat umieścił go w jego własnym więzieniu, którym był świat z dnia 10 maja 1994 roku. W odcinku I Alone wraca do świata żywych, żądny zemsty na rodzinie. Kai jest członkiem rodziny Parker i Sabatu Bliźniąt. Historia thumb|left|222px|Zdjęcie z młodości.Kai urodził się jako Malachai Parker w 1972 roku i dorastał w Portland u boku swojej siostry bliźniaczki, Jo. Przez całe życie przygotowywali się do rytuału, mającego wyłonić przywódcę Sabatu Bliźniąt, jednak rodzice czuli obrzydzenie do Kaia z powodu jego odmienności - nazywali go abominacją, wybrykiem natury. Jego ojciec traktował go jak śmiecia, pokazując, że do nich nie pasuje. Małżeństwo, obawiając się, że Malachai nie udźwignie przewodzenia Sabatowi (a także nie wierząc w to), doczekali się jeszcze szóstki potomstwa, w tym kolejnej pary bliźniąt, Olivii i Lucasa. Nie wiemy, jakie relacje miał z nimi Kai, ale odtrącenie, jakim obdarzał go cała rodzina, doprowadziła go o ostateczności. 9 maja 1994 roku w rodzinnym domu Parkerów rozegrała się tragedia. Malachai, chcąc udowodnić, że da radę przewodzić swojemu Sabatowi, zaczął zabijać swoje rodzeństwo. Po uśmierceniu czwórki z nich, zaatakował Jo nożem myśliwskim. Wbił jej go w brzuch, poważnie uszkadzając śledzionę. Łkając z bólu, dziewczyna wyciągnęła ostrze, udając, że nie słyszy nawoływań brata i poszła do sąsiedniego pokoju, gdzie chowali się Lucas oraz Olivia. frame|Joshua odprawia zaklęcie na Kaiu.Byli oni następni w jej kolejce, ponieważ zapobiegłoby to przejęcia przez nich władzy nad Sabatem Bliźniąt. Idąc, dziewczyna zostawiała szlak w postaci kropel krwi, przez co Kai odnalazł ją i maluchy kryjące się pod łóżkiem. Jo użyła swej magii do zamaskowania rodzeństwa, jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczając chłopaka, który nie zważając na szlochanie rannej siostry, uderzył ją kijem baseballowym, domagając się podania odpowiedzi na pytanie, gdzie są Lucas i Olivia. Dziewczyna nakazała dzieciom uciec z pokoju, a oni tak właśnie zrobili. Kai podążył tropem dźwięków, jakie wydawali, a Jo doczołgała się do pniaka ściętego drzewa, które niegdyś rosło tuż przed domem, i ukryła w nożu myśliwskim swą magię, a następnie schowała go wśród liści ma tym właśnie pniaku. Gdy jej brat wyszedł na zewnątrz, poprosiła go, by skończył poszukiwania - zgodziła się na wykonanie połączenia, czyli rytuału mającego na celu wyłonienie przywódcy spośród bliźniąt. Odbył się on następnego dnia. Rodzeństwo stanęło w środku kręgu utworzonego przez członków sabatu i ująwszy się za ręce, zaczęło szeptać słowa zaklęcia. Ponieważ nic się nie wydarzyło, czar został powtórzony, również bezskutecznie. Kai odkrył podstęp siostry, ale było już za późno - jego ojciec, Joshua wykorzystał ascendent do zamknięcia go w innym wymiarze. Sezon 6 W Welcome to Paradise, Bonnie zauważa brak chrupek na półce, chodź były tam za każdym razem, kiedy robili "zakupy". Damon lekceważy to, myśląc, iż dziewczynie zwyczajnie się coś pomyliło. Nagle rozlega się głośna melodia. Para wychodzi przed sklep, gdzie dostrzega kręcącą się karuzelę. Usatysfakcjonowana panna Bennett pyta Salvatore'a czy to słyszy, po czym dodaje, że właśnie tak brzmi nadzieja. thumb|left|222px|Kai w salonie Salavtore'ów.W Black Hole Sun, Kai przebywa razem z Bonnie i Damonem w domu Salvatore'ów. Damon jest bardzo zirytowany z powodu gadatliwości Malachaia i pyta go, jak wydostaną się z ich piekła. Chłopak lekceważy go i odpowiada pytaniem na pytanie. Chce wiedzieć, co sadzi Damona na temat tego, że utknęli w powtarzającej się pętli dnia 10 marca 1994 roku, skazani na zawsze przeżywać zaćmienie słońca. Gdy Salvatore wymiguje się od odpowiedzi, Kai powołuje się na słowa, jakie wampir mówił Bonnie - twierdził on, że to jego własne piekło, co wzbudziło ciekawość Parkera. W tym momencie do salonu wchodzi Bonnie. Powiadamia Kaia, że znalazła wszystko, o co ją prosił i pyta go, co zamierza z tym zrobić. Mężczyzna mówi, że nie pokaże jej, jeżeli dalej będzie mieć zaklejone ręce, na co Bon, pomimo protestów Damona, podchodzi do fotela i zrywa taśmę z rąk ich nowego sojusznika. Kiedy Salvatore ponownie próbuje się dowiedzieć, jaki jest sposób na wyciągnięcie ich stąd, Kai nadal upiera się, aby wampir powiedział, co takiego zrobił 10 marca 1994 roku. Gdy Salvatore dalej nie chce tego ujawnić, Malachai przedstawia mu, jak widzi całą sprawę.thumb|222px|Damon grozi Kaiowi. Zezłoszczony Damon przystawia Parkerowi nóż do gardła, mówiąc, że ewentualnie może go torturować, aż nie powie tego, co wie. Kai odparowuje, że lepiej byłoby gdyby tego nie robił - wtedy się zezłości i nic im nie wyjaśni. Do mężczyzn podchodzi Bennett i wyrywa wampirowi scyzoryk z ręki, po czym nakazuje mu, aby był miły. Czarownica pyta go, dlaczego właściwie nie chce opowiedzieć, co takiego uczynił 10 marca, na co starszy Salvatore odpowiada, iż nie chce mówić o najgorszej rzeczy, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobił. Słysząc to, Kai jeszcze bardziej chce usłyszeć całą historię. Następnie widać jak Malachai majstruje przy tajemniczym urządzeniu. Chłopak podczas pracy dodaje, że lubi być zabawiany - prosi o historyjkę rodem z piekła. Zdenerwowany Damon mruczy Bonnie do ucha, aby przypominała mu, że nie może zabić Kaia. W odpowiedzi Bon proponuje mu opowiedzenie swojej historii - być może to go od tego odciągnie. Salvatore pyta thumb|left|222px|Kai udaje, że śpi.czarownicy, po której stronie właściwie jest, na co dziewczyna rzuca, iż po tej, dzięki której będą mogli wrócić do domu i do ludzi, których kochają. Mimo wszystko Damon zgadza się i rozpoczyna opowieść na temat swojego życia w latach dziewięćdziesiątych. Podczas gdy wampir przedstawiał swoją historię, Kai udaje, że śpi. Widząc to, Salvatore komentuje, iż nie dość, że ich "zbawiciel" jest szalony, to na dodatek ma narkolepsję. W tym momencie rozlega się głos Kaia, który protestuje, mówiąc, że nie spał. Obstawia on opcje, iż Damon zabił kobietę w ciąży, dziewczynę Zacha. Gdy brunet zarzuca mu, że go nie słuchał, Malachai zaprzecza - słuchał go we śnie. Krótko streszcza niedawno usłyszaną historię, po czym mówi, iż to dlatego jest to jego własne piekło. Parkerowi ponownie udaje się zezłościć Salvatore'a, który twierdzi, że jedynym powodem, dla którego Kai jeszcze żyje, było to, iż myśleli, że coś wie, ale w związku z tym, że nie ma on żadnych odpowiedzi, jest bezużyteczny, po czym nazywathumb|222px|Kai próbuje pomóc Bonnie w zaklęciu. go "dziecinnym facetem z dżemem na palcach". Malachai odpowiada na zarzuty wampira. W następnej scenie widać jak Bonnie próbuje wykonać zaklęcie lokalizujące, jednak jej to nie wychodzi. Zastanawia się, czy rozmiar mapy jest odpowiedni, gdy do środka wchodzi Damon. Uważa, że Bon zrobiła się beznadziejna w czarowaniu, ponieważ zaniechała jakichkolwiek praktyk. Kai nakazuje pannie Bennett, aby go zignorowała - niech udaje, że jest dużą, białą maszyną. Mówi, iż on właśnie tak nauczył się wyciszać swoje rodzeństwo, dorastał on bowiem z wieloma braćmi i siostrami, którzy robili niewyobrażalny hałas. W czasie swojej przemowy thumb|left|222px|Bonnie i Kai.Malachai coraz bardziej zbliżał się do czarownicy, a gdy dzieliło ich praktycznie kilka centymetrów, Damon kazał mu wyluzować. Chwilę później zaklęcie zaczyna działać. Wskazuje na Mystic Falls. Chociaż Kai sugeruje, że może się mylić, Bennett twierdzi, iż na pewno się nie pomyliła. Kładzie rękę na piersi Parkera i mówi, że ascendent jest właśnie tam. Chłopak obrzuca ich spojrzeniem, wyciąga z kurtki przedmiot i chwali pracę Bonnie. Damon sarkastycznie dziękuje Malachiemu za gierki, na co Kai odparowuje, że chciał tylko sprawdzić, czy z magią panny Bennett na pewno jest wszystko dobrze. Później widać Parkera na podwórku przed domem Salvatore'ów. Szuka on dokładnego punktu, gdzie skupiałaby się moc z zaćmienia. Bonnie zauważa gazetę na trawniku i bierze ja do rąk. Jej uwagę przykuwa nagłówek o morderstwie Portland, w Oregon. Podziela się swoim odkryciem z Damonem, jednak wszystko słyszy Kai. Dziwi się, jak właściwie można nazwać dziecko "MALACHAI". Czarownica mówi, że wszystkie dzieci umarły, na co Parker udziela jej dalszych odpowiedzi. Gdy wszyscy thumb|222px|"To nie jest twoje piekło, Damonie. Jest moje."wracają do domu, Bonnie nadal jest zszokowana. Uważa, że nie mogą przywrócić Kaia - w końcu jest on seryjnym mordercą. Słowa panny Bennett denerwują Malachai - postanawia przekonać ją do tego w inny sposób, jednak Damon zatrzymuje go, przyciskając go do ściany. Zabrania mu, aby kiedykolwiek podniósł na nią rękę. Parker ciężko wzdycha i komentuje, że cała kłótnia jest bezsensu, ponieważ przegapili już kolejne zaćmienie. Wieczorem Damon i Bonnie siedzą razem przy kolacji, gdy panna Bennett mówi, iż dla Salvatore'a wciąż istnieje nadzieja. On, w odróżnieniu od Kaia, żałuje. Wampir proponuje, aby ukraść ascendent i rozgryźć to, co wie. Chce on go oszukać, ponieważ nie ma on żadnych mocy. W tej samej chwili odzywa się Malachai, który oparty o framugę słuchał ich rozmowy. Salvatore mówi, iż musi przestać się tak nagle pojawiać, bo to naprawdę przerażającethumb|left|222px|Kai wysysa magię z Bonnie.. Następnie Kai łapie Bonnie za nadgarstek, tym samym przejmując jej moc. Sprawia, że Damon nie może go zaatakować, sprawiając mu ogromny ból i rozniecając ogień na blacie kuchennym. Salvatore woła, iż wszystko zrozumieli, na co Kai spokojnie wypuszcza Bon i podnosi ręce do góry. Kai więcej nie pojawia się w tym odcinku. W The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, Kai pojawia się w lesie, kiedy słyszy jak Damon i Bonnie wymawiają jego imię. Parker twierdzi, że zaćmienie będzie miało miejsce dokładnie nad nimi w idealnym ustawieniu do konstelacji bliźniąt,a następnie każe Salvatore'owi wykopać pod nimi tunel, gdzie będą musieli wykonać zaklęcie. Gdy panna Bennett pyta go, dlaczego, Kai patrzy na nią ze zdziwieniem i pyta, czy nigdy nie przeskakiwała przez portal podczas zaćmienia. Czarownica chce, aby Malachai pokazał jej zaklęcie, ale on wymiguje się od tego, twierdząc, że zrobi to, gdy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas, po czym udaje się do miasta, aby, jak mówi Damonowi, zabrać kilka ważnych rzeczy. Gdy Parker wraca na miejsce, Salvatore wyrywa mu plecak, chcąc sprawdzić, co zabrał. Wyśmiewa zawartość torby i pyta, czy to były te potrzebne rzeczy, na co Kai wzrusza ramionami, mówiąc, iż jest bardzo podekscytowany internetem, ale 1994 był jego domem przez większość życia, więc nie chciałby zacząć za nim tęsknić. Następnie chłopak proponuje, aby zeszli do tunelu. Słysząc to, Bonnie reaguje bardzo gwałtownie - nie zejdą na dół, dopóki Kai nie pokaże jej zaklęcia. Gdy Malachai nic nie robi, Bennettówna uznaje, że może je wykonać samodzielnie - chce jej magii. Bonnie prowokuje Kaia, licząc, że nie odważy jej się zabić, jednak chłopak bez żadnego wahania chwyta ją za ramiona i odbiera jej magię. Damon woła Bon, ale ona mówi, że wszystko jest w porządku - Malachai jej nie zabije. Salvatore odpowiada, iż z jego perspektywy wygląda to inaczej. Wampir zaczyna gwałtowniej protestować, próbując przerwać ich walkę, więc w końcu Kai puszcza pannę Bennett. Gdy dziewczyna dochodzi do siebie, rzuca, że Parker nie zna żadnego zaklęcia, a to z kolei oznacza, że jest bezużyteczny. Błyskawicznie za pomocą zaklęcia kieruje kilof w pierś chłopaka, jednocześnie go zabijając. Malachai pada martwy na ziemię. Później Bonnie dochodzi do czego była potrzebna Kaiowi - aby uruchomić ascendent, była mu potrzebna czarownica z rodu Bennettów. Tuż przed zaćmieniem, Damon i Bennettówna schodzą do tunelu. Gdy są już gotowi - stoją w odpowiednim miejscu - nagle w kierunku Bonnie mknie strzał, aż zatrzymuje się w jej brzuchu. Czarownice odrzuca pod skalną ścianę, a po drugiej stronie stoi Kai z łukiem w dłoniach. Malachai grozi Salvatore'owi, iż jeżeli odważy się podnieść ascendent, kolejna strzała trafi w serce Bonnie - wybór należy do niego. Wampir rezygnuje z podniesienia urządzenia i błyskawicznie znajduje się przy pannie Bennett. Jednym ruchem wyciąga z niej strzałę i odrzuca ją na bok. W tej samej chwili czarownica krzyczy ostrzegawczo do Damona, ponieważ Kai przymierza się do podniesienia przedmiotu. Z prędkością światła starszy Salvatore odrzuca Malachaia i przyciska go do ściany. Podczas walki Parker wbija grot kolejnej strzały w brzuch wampira. Mężczyźnie nie przerywają walki, a Bonnie chwyta ascendent. Mówi, iż ona nie może się stąd wydostać, ale Damon - tak. Odrzuca Kaia zaklęciem, a Damona umieszcza w kręgu światła, po czym rzuca mu magiczny przedmiot. Wampir łapie go i niemal natychmiast się przenosi. Malachai, widząc, jak ascendent rozpada się na części, krzyczy z bezsilności. frame|Bonnie rani Kaia.W Do You Remember the First Time?, Kai siedzi przy stole w domu Salvatore'ów, podczas gdy ranna Bonnie leży na kanapie. Kiedy się wybudza, Malachai pyta ją, jak się czuje. Zdenerwowana panna Bennett odpowiada, iż tak, jakby trafił ją strzałą. Mężczyzna pomija jej uwagę i mówi, że nie ma pojęcia, jak udało jej się rozbić ascandant na miliard kawałków, po czym dodaje, że muszą je poskładać do zaćmienia o godzinie 12:28. Z uśmiechem na ustach pyta Bonnie, czy mu pomoże, ponieważ wie, że lubi puzzle. Czarownica nie zgadza się, nazywa Kaia psychopatą i oznajmia, że nie pozwoli mu stąd wyjść - to jego więzienie. Poza tym sądzi, że i tak zabiłby ją od razu po tym, jakby dostali się do świata żywych. Parker nie zwraca uwagi na jej słowa. Mówi jej, iż przeżyła traumę, doznała wstrząsu, więc dlatego może w tej chwili sądzić, że jej magia ją ochroni, jednak jeden dotyk, a cała magia będzie jego. Gdy chłopak łapie ją za rękę, jednocześnie wydobywając z niej moc, czarownica, wykorzystując sytuację, wbija mu długopis w gardło. Kai pada na podłogę, nieudolnie próbując wyjąć przedmiot z szyi, podczas gdy Bon szybki ruchem zgarnia wszystkie części ascandantu do plecaka i ucieka. Zraniony Malachai traci przytomność - umiera. Po około godzinie, Parker wybudza się i szuka Bonnie. Ponieważ zostawiła ślady krwi na podjeździe, trafia do szpitala. Bennettówna składa prawie cały ascandant, gdy orientuje się, że brakuje jednego elementu. Za jej plecami pojawia się Malachai i pyta, czy właśnie tego szuka. Mówi, że znalazł ją po śladach krwi. frame|left|Kai i Bonnie w samochodzie.Bonnie zaklęciem powala Kaia i próbuje uciec, jednak drzwi, do których dobiegła, są zamknięte, dlatego biegnie dalej w poszukiwaniu następnych. Udaje jej się wydostać ze szpitala. Na podjeździe zauważa samochód Damona, więc biegnie w jego kierunku. Wsiada do środka i próbuje odpalić auto, jednak w tej samej chwili ukazuje się Malachai, który siedział cały czas na tylnym siedzeniu. Łapie Bonnie za gardło i zaciska na nim rękę, kiedy czarownica zaczyna się wyrywać. Mówi, że myślał o zabraniu kluczyków ze stacyjki, ale uznał, że byłoby to zupełnie jak wyjęcie sera z pułapki na myszy. Następnie mężczyzna dodaje, iż od zaćmienia dzieli ich godzina, więc nastał czas, aby nareszcie wrócić do domu. Później widać Bonnie i Kaia w jaskini, gdzie ma się odbyć powtórny rytuał zaćmienia słońca. Malachai przynosi plecak i powiadamia Bon, że ma dla nie prezent. Wyciąga ze środka pluszowego misia - Panią Cuddles. Bennettówna krótko mu dziękuję, a Parker zbiera się na dłuższe przemówienie. frame|"Co powiesz? Przyjaciele?" Następnie chłopak wyciąga ascandant i podaje go Bonnie. Malachai informuje koleżankę, że nastał czas, więc bierze ona przedmiot w dłonie i polewa odrobiną swojej krwi. Kiedy zaczyna odmawiać zaklęcie, Parker łapie ją za ramię i usprawiedliwia się, mówiąc, że to na wypadek, gdyby zdecydowała się uciec bez niego. W międzyczasie, Bon dyskretnie przesuwa miśka bliżej siebie, kontynuując magiczny monolog. Malachai żegna się słowami "Tak długo 1994", jednak coś dzieje się z ascandantem, więc pyta o to czarownicę. Bonnie odpowiada, iż nie wie, co się dzieje, więc Kai każe jej się pośpieszyć, zanim zaćmienie minie. Gdy dziewczyna dalej upiera się, że nie może kontynuować, bo nie ma magii, Parker chwyta ją za ramiona, próbując zabrać jej moc. Zły stwierdza, że rzeczywiście jej nie ma. Bennettówna podsuwa mu myśl, że mogła ją gdzieś umieścić. Nawet już sobie przypomina w czym - w czymś bezpiecznym. Starający się opanować chłopak pyta ją, gdzie w takim razie ją ukryła, na co Bon odpowiada pytaniem na pytanie. Pyta go czy pamięta, jak mówił, że chce być bardziej jak ona - odważny, lojalny i cierpliwy. W tym momencie Malachai orientuje się, gdzie schowała swoją magię - w Pani Cuddles. Łapie plecak i przeszukuje go w poszukiwaniu pluszaka, jednak go nie znajduje. Zły pyta gdzie w takim razie jest ten głupi miś, na co Bon odpowiada, iż zniknął, jak jej się wydaje, na zawsze. frame|Kai podnosi łóżko.W Fade Into You, ukazane są retrospekcje do dnia 9 maja 1994 roku. Ranna Josetee leży na ziemi z nożem wbitym w brzuch. W oddali słychać krzyki i hałas. Słychać głos Kaia, który pyta, gdzie oni są. Jo, mimo wielkiego bólu, wyciąga z brzucha ostrze, kiedy Malachai znowu ją nawołuje. Wstaje na chwiejnych nogach i powoli rusza do pokoju, w którym widzimy dwoje małych dzieci. Mówi im, że wszyscy grają w grę, po czym pyta czy chcą pobawić się w chowanego. W międzyczasie Kai idzie po śladach krwi, jakie zostawiła za sobą jego siostra. Wchodzi powoli do pokoju. Staje przed łóżkiem i podnosi je. W tej chwili przenosimy się do współczesnych czasów, gdzie Kai otwiera bagażnik, w którym jest Bonnie. Budzi czarownicę, a ona pyta jak się tu dostała, na co Malachai odpowiada, iż przylecieli tu prywatnym samolotem, który prowadził. Dodaje, że nie miała okazji podziwiać jego umiejętności, bo powaliły ją środki przeciwbólowe, które zażyła w szpitalu Mystic Falls. Następnie dziewczyna pyta mężczyznę, gdzie są. Kai odpowiada, iż w Portland, w stanie Oregano, miejscu, gdzie swoje początki miała Courtney Love, Tonya Harding i wiele innych niesamowitych ludzi. Panna Bennett nie dowierza, że, chociaż mógł zabrać ją w każde miejsce na tym świecie, zabrał ją właśnie do Portland. Chłopak borni się, mówiąc, iż to właśnie tu dorastał, następnie odcina liny, które krępowały jej ręce. Para udaje się do rodzinnego domu Malachai. Chłopak wchodzi na ganek i z sentymentem wzdycha, mówiąc "wspomnienia". W tym samym czasie, w normalnym świecie, na ganku stoi Damon ze Stefanem i Alarickiem. Parker wspomina stare czasy - tupot stóp młodszego rodzeństwa, czary, mama i tata nazywające go abominacją... Słysząc to, Bonnie pyta go, dlaczego właściwie chce tu wracać. Kai odpowiada, że w końcu może to komuś pokazać, podzielić się z nim wspomnieniami. Następnie chłopak wchodzi do środka i zaprasza Bon, która niepewnie za nim podąża. Kai przecina korytarz poplamiony krwią Jo, po czym dołącza do Bonnie w kuchni. Malachai zabiera się do gotowania, usprawiedliwiając się, że jego rodzina nie miała wiele w lodówce w tamtym dniu. Bonnie bawi się jego pagerem, więc Kai zabrania jej go dotykać. Dziewczyna wybucha śmiechem i pyta dlaczego, na co odpowiada, że jest nowy, świetnie wygląda i nie chce, aby czarownica go popsuła. Odbiera od niej urządzenie i odwraca się do kuchenki, kontynuując gotowanie. Panna Bennett pyta go, dlaczego żadne z nich nie może odejść w swoją stronę, skoro i tak się stąd nie wydostaną. Parker odpowiada, iż rozumie - postrzelił ją, porwał ją wbrew jej woli, więc teraz stara się jakoś jej zadośćuczynić, przeprosić ją za te czyny. Bonnie mówi, że nigdy mu nie zaufa i nie cieszy się tak jak on z jej towarzystwa, więc może przestać próbować. Widząc jej zdecydowanie, Kai postanawia zmienić front - prosi ją o ostatni obiad w swoim towarzystwie, zanim jego życie w wiecznej samotności powróci. Bennettówna aprobuje to i pyta go, czy zgadza się na jedną, jedyną kolację, po której się rozstaną. Malachai wyraża zgodę, po czym dodaje, że nawet pozwoli jej wziąć jego samochód. Zadowolona z osiągnięcia swojego celu Bonnie pyta go, czy może w takim razie jakoś mu pomóc. W następnych scenach ponownie wracamy do dnia 9 maja 19994 roku. Kai podnosi łóżko, jednak widzi tylko przerażoną Josettę, trzymającą się za brzuch. Jo w obecnych czasach opowiada, iż ukryła bliźniaków za pomocą magii, aby dać im szansę na ucieczkę i jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyć brata. Mężczyzna pyta siostrę, gdzie są, jednak ona nie odpowiada. Malachai podchodzi do szafy, otwiera ją, lecz dzieci tam nie ma. Wściekły kopie ją, łamiąc drzwi, a Jo szlocha na podłodze. Chłopak orientuje się w sytuacji i, podnosząc kij baseballowy, ponawia pytanie o położenie ich rodzeństwa. Kobieta dalej milczy, więc zły Kai kopie ją mocno w brzuch, na co dwudziestolatka krzyczy z bólu, po czym nakazuje bliźniakom uciekać. Dzieci stają się widzialne - znika działanie zaklęcia maskującego - i uciekają do następnego pokoju. Kai podąża za hałasem, jaki powodują. Wracamy do czasów obecnych. Bonnie patrzy jak Malachai bardzo powoli konsumuje swój posiłek, po czym dodaje, że chłopak je ten kawałek już 45 minut. Kai pyta ją, czy delektowanie się ich ostatni wspólnym posiłkiem jest jakimś przestępstwem, jednak panna Bennett lekceważy go i odpowiada, iż spędziła z nim Dzień Dziękczynienia - teraz powinien dopełnić umowy i puścić ją wolno wraz z kluczykami do jego samochodu. Malachai odpowiada, iż powinien w takim razie nauczyć ją, jak działa sprzęgło w jego samochodzie, który jest bardzo wybredny. Bon nie jest z tego zadowolona i każe mu przestać grać na zwłokę, a dać jej kluczyki. Kai potwierdza, że rzeczywiście próbuje przedłużyć czas ich ostatniego spotkania, po czym pyta, czy nie chciałaby jednak poznać końca jego historii. Bennettówna nie łapie haczyka - czytała gazetę, więc wie, co Parker zrobił - zabił rodzeństwo, a Sabat Bliźniąt w ramach zemsty wysłał go do wiecznego więzienia, skąd nie ma ucieczki. Wracamy do retrospekcji. Jo ucieka na zewnątrz i, potykając się, idzie w kierunku pnia. Słychać nawoływanie Kaia, po czym chłopak pojawia się na ganku. Josette każe mu się zatrzymać i mówi, że się z nim połączy, tylko żeby już nikogo nie krzywdził. W świecie realnym Bon dziwi się, iż Jo po prostu tak się na to zgodziła. Kai mówi, że moc mieli zaczerpnąć z jutrzejszego zaćmienia słońca, a ona zwołała nawet cały Sabat. W retrospekcji widać jak Jo i Kai stoją w środku kręgu złożonego z członków Sabatu Bliźniąt. Rodzeństwo bierze się za ręce i zaczyna intonować zaklęcie, mające połączyć ich w jedno. Nic się nie dzieje, więc zdziwiony Kai patrzy na Jo. Mówi, że nic nie czuje, a Josette udaje, że niewiedzę i zamyka oczy, zachęcając go do ponownej próby. Kai otwiera oczy i patrzy na siostrę, która również mu się przygląda. Kobieta nie wygląda na zaskoczoną, jakby znała przyczynę niepowodzeń połączenia. Kai pyta siostrę, dlaczego zebrani nic nie mówią, skoro się połączyli i dlaczego nie może wyczuć jej magii. Nagle pojawia się Joshua, trzymający w rękach ascandant i wysuwający się z kręgu czarownic. Malachai upada na ziemię, krzycząc z bólu, a jego ojciec zaczyna odprawiać inne zaklęcie. Chłopak nadal leży na podłożu, jest jakby przygnieciony i nie może się ruszać. Wracamy do obecnych czasów. Kai opowiada Bonnie, że oszukali go - wykorzystali zaćmienie nie do połączenia, ale do wysłania go do tego świata. Mężczyzna opowiada, że jego siostra sprytnie ukryła magię, tak jak Bon w Pani Cuddles. Następnie podchodzi do pnia i zanurza w nim dłoń. Wyciąga z niego nóż, którym kiedyś wyciął śledzionę Jo, po czym dodaje, że właśnie w nim jest jej magia. Wysysa ją z niego, a Bonnie mówi, że znowu ma moc - dobrze dla niego. Kai patrzy na nią i dodaje, iż ma także ascandant. Panna Bennett lekceważy go, mówiąc, że to nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ nie ma krwi wiedźmy z rodu Bennttów. Malachai ma inne zdanie - widział jak odprawiała zaklęcie aż dwa razy, a nie sądzi, że potrzebna mu cała czarownica Bennett do tego czaru. Uważa, że to rytuału potrzebna mu jedynie jej krew, po czym wbija nóż w Bonnie, która pada nieprzytomna na ziemię. Później widać jak panna Bennett budzi się, znajdując obok siebie pager Kaia, na którym widnieją cyfry "03171". Bon odwraca urządzenie do góry nogami, a cyfry przekształcają się w słowo "KŁAMAŁEM". Następnie czarownica zauważa brak samochodu. Uświadamia sobie, że została pozostawiona sama sobie na pastwę losu. W międzyczasie Kai prawdopodobnie odprawia zaklęcie powrotne, ponieważ już w następnym odcinku znajduje się we współczesnym świecie. thumb|211px|"O nie. Jestem tym gościem, prawda? Tym, który nie potrafi się zamknąć"W I Alone, Kai jest już w świecie żywych. Jedzie taksówką i cały czas rozmawia z taksówkarzem. Pyta go o obcisłe spodnie, lotniskowe procedury. Mężczyzna odpowiada krótko, zbywając Parker. W pewnym momencie Malachai uświadamia sobie, iż jest tym goście, który nie potrafi się zamknąć, po czym dodaje, że ich nienawidzi. Siedział obok takiego w samolocie i uważa, że był okropny. Przeprasza go za swoją rozmowność, ale usprawiedliwia się, mówiąc, iż przez thumb|left|211px|Kai dusi taksówkarza.jakiś czas był w więzieniu. Taksówkarz przerywa mu, ponieważ dojechali na miejsce. Kurs wycenia na 30 dolarów. Kai z wysiłkiem zaczyna grzebać w kieszeni spodni. Wyciąga jeden banknot i podaje go mężczyźnie. Prosi, aby chwilkę zaczekał. Podczas przeszukiwania znajduje gumę do żucia, z której cieszy się jak dziecko. Gdy taksówkarz ponownie upomina się o pieniądze, Kai znajduje słuchawki i błyskawicznie owija je wokół szyi mężczyzny. Zabija ja go, po czym wkłada mu słuchawkę do ucha i odchodzi. Później Kai wchodzi do baru Whitmore. Liv przyjmuje jego zamówienie. Chłopak siedzi w lokalu, aż do jego thumb|211px|Kai w barze.zamknięcia. Gdy wszyscy wychodzą, mówi, że chciałby się napić prawdziwego drinka. Nie burbonu (jego męskość jest bezpieczna), wódki (jest nudna), rumu (jest za bardzo egzotyczny), ani tequili (nie chciałaby go po niej zobaczyć). Wybiera gin i pyta, czy to dziwne. Liv odpowiada, iż nie, jeżeli jest pięćdziesięcioletnim facetem, a on wygląda na dziewiętnaście, więc musi poprosić go o dowód. Gdy Kai jej go podaje, czarownica śmieje się, mówiąc, że pochodzi z 1972, ale próba była niezła. Malachai ponownie podaje jej dowód - uważa, że to nie najciekawsza rzecz, jaka się w nim znajduje i prosi ją, aby się przyjrzała. Gdy dziewczyna odczytuje imię i frame|left|Tyler rzuca się na Malachaia.nazwisko, próbuje uciec, jednak Kai błyskawicznie łapie ją za rękę, wysysając z niej moc. Proponuje, aby dokończyli to, co zamierzał zrobić ostatnio - zabić ją. Panna Parker rani go w rękę i ponownie próbuje uciec, ale Malachai za pomocą magii kolejno zamyka wszystkie drzwi. Mówi, iż jest mu przykro, że go nie rozpoznała, choć co prawda ojciec usunął wszelkie ślady jego istnienia. Rodzinne zdjęcia, filmy, ręcznie wykonanego przez niego indyczka. Liv ucieka na górę, a Kai wbiega za nią po schodach. Chociaż każe mu się trzymać od niej z daleka i zastawia dostęp do siebie stołami, mężczyzna jednym ruchem je odpycha na bok. W ostatniej chwili pojawia się Tyler i wypycha czarownika za barierkę. Korzystając z okazji, para ucieka. Malachai pojawia się na cmentarzu, na którym przebywa Elena wraz z Damonem. Rozbija Ascendent o drzewo. Gdy Salvatore próbuje się na niego rzucić, mężczyzna powala go za pomocą magii, po cyzm idzie w stronę Eleny, która gorączkowo zbiera części Ascendentu. Podaje jej jedną, którą przeoczyła, jednocześnie wypowiadając zaklęcie, które ją podpala. Przerażona Gilbertówna thumb|211px|"Czuj się, jakbyś zawarł umowę z diabłem."próbuje ugasić ogień pochłaniający jej rękę, kiedy Damon przerzuca Kaia na granicę Mystic Falls. Jego czar znika, przez co Parker dowiaduje się o anty-magicznej barierze. Malachai udaje się do domu Lockwooda. Popija drinki, czekając, aż pojawi się Tyler. Gdy chłopak wchodzi, próbuje rzucić się na Kaia, jednak on rozbija butelkę i przystawia ją mu do gardła. Malachai proponuje mu zawarcie umowy. frame|left|Kai i Jo.W Christmas Through Your Eyes, Kai kilkakrotnie pchnął młodą dziewczynę nożem w brzuch. Przyjeżdża ona karetką do szpitala Whitmore. Przyjmuje ją Jo. Kobieta próbuję wypytać ją, co się stało, jednak ranna nie jest w stanie mówić. za plecami Jo pojawia się zakrwawiony Kai, na którego widok poszkodowany zaczyna krzyczeć z przerażenia. Malachai podchodzi cicho do Josette i odpowiada na jej pytanie, mówiąc, iż stan dziewczyny to jego zasługa. Następnie wbija siostrze strzykawkę, prawdopodobnie napełnioną środkami usypiającymi, w szyję. Mężczyzna przenosi ją na cmentarz. W międzyczasie Tyler, z którym Kai uprzednio zawarł umowę, stara się przekonać Liv i Luke'a do współpracy z Malachaiem. Uważa, iż jeżeli staną po jego stronie, on połączy się z Jo, a wtedy oboje będą bezpieczni. Jak się okazuje, umowa Lockwooda i Parkera dotyczyła zdobycia noża za pomocą zaklęcia lokalizującego. Gdy bliźniacy przychodzą na cmentarz, Kai jest wraz z nieprzytomną Jo i jej ostrzem.thumb|222px|Kai w krypcie. Chwilę później wszyscy we troje wychodzą na zewnątrz (z krypty), a Kai bierze leżący nieopodal patyk i kreśli poziomą linię na podłożu. Gdy próbuje wyjaśnić rodzeństwu, po co to właściwie to zrobił, rozlega się krzyk Jo. Wracają do krypty. Josette pyta Kaia, co jej zrobił. Parker odpowiada z wyrzutem, że nie widział jej całe osiemnaście lat - mogłaby się z nim przywitać. Następnie kobieta zwraca się do bliźniaków, pytając, co robią. Liv odpowiada, że to, co ona sama powinna zrobić osiemnaście lat temu - połączyć się z Kaiem. Lekarka mówi bratu, iż to na nic, ponieważ nie ma swojej magii. Mężczyzna przytakuje i przypomina jej, że ukryła go w nożu. Pokazuje jej go i błyskawicznie wbija jej w ramię. Gdy przerażony Luke krzyczy, nie wiedząc, jaki zamiar ma jego brat, Kai spokojnie frame|left|Kai manipuluje Jo, odbierając moc Liv, aby przywróciła swoją magię.odpowiada, że stara połączyć się z Jo, po czym ponownie wbija sztylet w jej ramię. Stwierdza, iż to nie działa. W jednej chwili sprzeciwia mu się Luke - uważa, że już dość. Odciąga starszego brata, jednak Kai przyciska go do przeciwległej ściany, przystawiając mu owe ostrze do gardła. Chiał go zabić, kiedy jego mózg był wielkości żołędzia, więc dlaczego nie miałby zrobić tego teraz? Luke odpycha go. Mówi, że nie chce na to patrzeć i wychodzi. Liv zostaje. Kai śmieje się, że cała sytuacja jest naprawdę dramatyczna, po czym ponownie pochyla się nad Jo. Kobieta zatrzymuje go - umieściła magię w sztylecie z jej wyboru, więc aby ją wydostać, sama musi tego chcieć. Okłamuje Kaia, mówiąc, iż wykrwawi się za 30 minut, a to byłoby ironią, gdyby umarła, zanim zdążyłby się z nią połączyć. Malachai ogłasza, że idzie poszukać bandaży, po czym zwraca się do Liv. Każe jej wymyślić jak umieścić magię z noża w Jo. Byłoby dla niej korzystniej, gdyby nie musiał poderżnąć jej gardła, kiedy wróci. Mężczyzna wychodzi, a Olivia podchodzi do siostry, aby porozmawiać. Gdy Kai wraca, widzi jak Liv stoi nad siostrą, podając jej ostrze. Błyskawicznie chwyta ją za ramiona, wysysając z niej magię. Torturuje ją, aż Jo, widząc krew cieknącą z nosa siostry, zaczyna odmawiać frame|Kai wysysa magię z zaklęcia Podróżników.zaklęcie, które na powrót połączy ją z magią drzemiącą w nożu. Gdy kobieta kończy odmawiać zaklęcie, Malachai podchodzi do niej i łapie ją za policzki, czując tam magię. Do krypty dochodzą dźwięki rozmów. Kiedy Kai wychodzi przed nią, Damon odrzuca go, jednak mężczyzna wyrzuca go poza granicę. Salvatore wraca na bezpieczną stronę, a Parker na swoją. Czarownik myśli, że jest bezpieczny, jednak Alaric łapie go i przystawia mu pistolet do czoło. Ricka przed zabójstwem Kaia powstrzymuje Jo. Mówi, iż jest w stanie pokonać brata. Mężczyzna uderza chłopaka w głowę pistoletem, co sprawia, że mdleje. Później Malachai skrywa się za nagrobkiem po granicy Mystic Falls, aby Damon nie mógł mu nic zrobić. frame|left|Kai uderza Elenę prętem w twarz.Zły wampir rzuca w niego kamieniami, jednak one cały czas odbijają się od nagrobnej płyty. W pewnym momencie mężczyźni zaczynają rozmawiać o zaklęciu Podróżników. Kai uświadamia sobie, że może wyssać moc z owego zaklęcia, więc kładzie ręce na ziemi, pochłaniając moc. Zaniepokojony milczeniem Kaia, Damon nie wie, co się dzieje. Malachai wstaje i używa mocy na Damonie i Alarciku, po czym znika. Jak się później okazuje, wraz ze ściągnięciem mocy z zaklęcia, Mystic Falls znowu mogło być zamieszkiwane przez istoty nadnaturalne. Wieczorem, kiedy Elena przychodzi do Damona, wampir nie widzi jej. Gilbertówna nie wie, o co chodzi - czy Salvatore nie chce jej wpuścić, czy się wygłupia. Gdy zamyka drzwi, za nią stoi Kai. Mówi, że sprytnie założył na nią i na siebie zaklęcie maskujące, po czym uderza dziewczynę prętem w twarz, a ona natychmiast traci przytomność. Wygląd zewnętrzny Kai to bardzo przystojny dwudziestodwulatek o brązowych włosach i piwnych oczach. Ma szczupłą, ale umięśnioną sylwetkę. W 1994 roku chodził ubrany w typowe dla tamtych czasów kolorowe T-shirty, spodnie bojówki i trampki. W czasach teraźniejszych jego styl się zmienia, dopasowuje do roku 2012. Osobowość Jest opisywany jako uroczo niestabilny z niepokojącą zdolnością do sprawiania wrażenia normalnego, gdy sytuacja tego wymaga. Może być zarówno wesoły, jak i natrętny z domieszką młodzieńczego niepokoju. Umiejętności Wystąpienia Sezon 6: *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' Ciekawostki *9 maja 1994 zamordował 4 swojego rodzeństwa. *Kai został uwięziony w 1994 rok, mając 22 lata, więc teraz, kiedy wrócił do żywych, liczy on sobie 40 lat, co sprawia, że jest w wieku rodziców głównych bohaterów, np. Caroline. *Wie o wampirach, jednak sam przyznaje, że nie ma z nimi zbyt dużego doświadczenia. *Nie ma własnej mocy, ale może ją czerpać z dowolnej czarownicy lub czarownika. *Mimo braku własnych zdolności magicznych, był członkiem Sabatu Bliźniąt, jednak został z niego wykluczony w momencie, kiedy targnął się na życie swojego rodzeństwa. *Uważa, że fakt, iż jego rodzice dali mu na imię "Malachai", zakłada, że z góry sądzili, iż będzie zły. Jak na ironię, jego pełne imię oznacza "posłaniec Boga". *Próbował zabić się kilka razy, aby nie musieć tkwić w czyśćcowym wymiarze, jednak za każdym razem wracał do życia. *W Fade Into You, okazuje się, że umie latać samolotem. Aby dostać się do Portland, poleciał tam właśnie samolotem. *Julie Plec nie zaprzecza, że Kai może czuć coś do Bonnie. *Damon nazwał go "świernięty pożeraczem bekonowych chrupek". *Oprócz Bonnie (która została wskrzeszona) i rodzeństwa, Kai zabił także taksówkarza. Galeria 4556.png 6x04 III.png 6x04 VI.png Kai.png The Vampire Diaries S06E04 KissThemGoodbye Net 0477.png The Vampire Diaries S06E04 KissThemGoodbye Net 0785.png The Vampire Diaries S06E04 KissThemGoodbye Net 0790.png The Vampire Diaries S06E04 KissThemGoodbye Net 1226.png The Vampire Diaries S06E04 KissThemGoodbye Net 2006.png 6x04 II.png 6x04 IV.png The Vampire Diaries S06E04 KissThemGoodbye Net 0533.png The Vampire Diaries S06E04 KissThemGoodbye Net 0524.png The Vampire Diaries S06E04 KissThemGoodbye Net 0418.png The Vampire Diaries S06E04 KissThemGoodbye Net 0125.png The Vampire Diaries S06E04 KissThemGoodbye Net 0120.png Puppy Kai.gif Kai VIII 6x03.png Kai VII 6x03.png Kai VI 6x03.jpg Kai V 6x03.png Kai IV 6x03.png Kai III 6x03.jpg Kai I 6x03.jpg Kai II 6x03.jpg Kai 6x03.png Hot.gif Bonnie kai 6x07.gif 6x04.png 6x04 V.png Kai malachai parker.gif Hekai6x09.png Taylivkai6x09.gif Kai6x09.png Psychopatakai 6x09.png Malachai 6x09.png Liv ucieka6x09.gif 6x09 kai.png barwhitmore6x09.png hekai6x09.png kai 6x09 k.png kai I 6x09.png kaiątko6x09.png Kaiela6x09.png kaikaikai6x09.png KaiParker - 6x09.png kaiparker6x09.png kaiparkercmentarz6x09.png kai's smile 6x09.png kajjj6x09.png kopniaktaya6x09.png krązekdoeli6x09.png malachai6x09.png malachai6x09h.png malachaicmentarz6x09.png malakai 6x09.png parker 6x09.png parker kai 6x09.png pijącgin6x09.png parkerkai6x09.png taksówkakai6x09.png używamocy6x09.png kaidamon 6x10.gif kaielena 6x10.gif kaijoshua.gif kaiparker9maja1994.gif Kaiparker6x10j.png Kai6x10jo.gif Elelakai6x10.gif Kaimoc6x10.gif Mockai.gif Kaiparker6x10j.png Kai6x10jo.gif Parkerkaikai6x10.png Parkerkai6x10.png Kaiparker6x10i.png Kaiparker6x10.png Kai6x10parker.png Kai6x10 I.png 6x10jfse.png Groźba luke'owi.gif elkakai.gif fwes.gif ged.gif groźnie.gif jas.gif jndetr.gif kai6x10dwef.gif antymagicznabarierakai.gif kaifadeintoyou.gif kaijo6x10.gif kaipancake.gif misiukai.gif mockai.gif moczbon.gif obiadekwportland.gif resvgdf.gif tumblr_nghezb7fiI1sq302mo6_250.gif tumblr_nghl0uih421sq302mo5_250.gif tumblr_ngov8s1ojG1qcuhdoo2_250.gif tumblr_nh1zvuyq9p1sspxe4o1_500.jpg Bonkai.png Kai VI 6x03.png kaielena 6x10.gif taylivkai6x09.gif 10422347 414549898701038 6531029979396686608 n.png 10599298 413917458764282 6650159064291428957 n.png Kaiparkersohandsome.png Kailukeliv6x10.png Friends.gif Kaibon6x07.gif I kill her, I swear.gif Kaiportland.gif Antymagicznabarierakai.gif Kategoria:Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Sabat Bliźniąt Kategoria:Rodzina Parker Kategoria:Czarownicy Kategoria:Zabici przez Bonnie Bennett